


Sangue no Deserto

by AltenVantas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Brazil, Desert, Gen, Mild Gore
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo viu os membros voando, viu a criança negra como a noite surgindo das sombras e viu como tudo havia começado, por sua culpa. Embora, ele não saiba o que ou como realmente começara qualquer coisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sangue no Deserto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Consulting_Hannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Consulting_Hannibal), [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



Eduardo sentou na areia que ainda não havia esfriado totalmente, retirou o seu chapéu secando as gotas de suor acumulado não só do dia mais também como das poucas horas da noite, o calor era sufocador e lhe deixava em permanente estado de sede e lábios rachados. Ainda sim toda aquela expedição estava valando apena, ou pelo menos ele achava que estava afinal estava descobrindo achados arqueológicos importantes e novos para a história do Brasil. Embora, ele estava começando a achar que seria do mundo todo, mesmo assim não tinha nenhuma pretensão para tal. Afinal, nem tinha começado a decifrar a língua contida na tábua.   
Virou-se para perceber que era o único que tinha chego até onde o acampamento fora montado, um mutuado de barracas com um trailer onde ficavam os computadores e outras parafernálias que necessitavam de uma proteção extra. Além do único ar-condicionado em quilômetros, infelizmente ele não era um dos que tinham a dádiva de ficar no local, como era o único com mestrado válido em arqueologia era o seu dever como encarregado ter certeza que tudo estava indo em ordem. Então só podia desfrutar da benção fresca quando tinha assinar um relatório ou terminar o seu próprio, contudo estava feliz pela descoberta e por isso não ligava muito para o clima.  
Um vento frio atingiu a sua face refrescando ainda mais sua tez, logo ficaria realmente frio e não teria escolha a não ser ir para a sua barraca, embora a sua real preocupação fosse onde todos haviam ido. Afinal sabia muito bem que àquela hora era quando todos tiravam para confraternizar e conversar não só sobre as descobertas como coisas banais de suas vidas, alguns até mesmo arrumavam encontros ou apenas sexo causal. Ele mesmo não tinha pudores de levar alguns dos seus alunos mais talentosos para sua barraca e passar um tempo de qualidades com eles, fosse homens ou mulheres. Então o fato de ninguém está por perto ou exigindo a sua atenção, significava que alguma coisa estava errada em algum lugar, a questão era saber o que e onde.  
Levantou-se do local onde estava e começou a caminhar em direção ao acampamento, quando no canto de seus olhos conseguiu ver uma movimentação tão rápida que seus olhos não conseguiam acompanhar com clareza, era apenas um vulto. Piscou achando que estava vendo de mais, que não tinha nada ali para ser visto. Surgiu pouco resultado, porque o vulto não só não havia sumido como também haviam chamado outros que pareciam estar lhe circulando. Contudo sua mente apenas registrava como algum tipo de alucinação, afinal a fonte de luz era parca e espaça, por isso continuou avançado só que andando mais rápido.  
Mas avançar nunca pareceu uma tarefa tão difícil, algo quase que beirava o impossível, quando mais perto chegava mais o seu coração acelerava, mais seu suor escorria por sua pele, mais se sentia preste a desmaiar. Racionalmente sabia que não tinha o que temer, era sós sombras e sua mente cansada do dia. Contudo algo naquelas formas, como elas se moviam e como pareciam lhe rodear parecia despertar algo primitivo dentro de si. Por isso começava a correr na direção do trailer. O único local realmente seguro.  
Só que nunca chegou até o local intencionado, sua perna pareceu travar em alguma coisa, ficando subitamente rígida fazendo-o cair com sua cara no meio daquela areia já começando a se tornar gélida. Olhou para cima bem no momento em que uma das sombras se destacava das mais, subindo por suas pernas como se fosse uma espécie de líquido viscoso. Em seu desespero começou a chutá-la com velocidade, só para ver seus esforços lhe rendendo apenas um frio inexplicável e incrivelmente bem vindo.   
\- Você deveria parar de se mexer tanto, vai acabar se machucando.  
Uma voz que ele só conseguia definir como infantil soou bem acima de si, mas com seus membros paralisados não conseguia se virar para observar o ser, só conseguindo ver mesmo os dedos negros e pequenos de alguém que não tinha chego nem aos sete anos.  
\- O que é você?  
\- Eu? Bom, eu sou algo que sua raça esqueceu-se da existência a muitos eons atrás. E mesmo agora, me vendo, você não consegue assimilar o que está acontecendo. Isso é muito ingrato e me faz repensar meu trabalho.  
Sentia como se o frio começasse a invadir os seus músculos, chegando até os seus ossos, fazendo-o querer se encolher em busca de algum conforto, mas seu corpo estava incapaz de se mexer. Por isso a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi gemer.  
\- Meus filhos me dizem que você está se machucando é verdade?  
Filhos? Seu cérebro não parecia querer conseguir compreender o que estava acontecendo, mas era verdade que estava machucado, mas não conseguia falar era como se todo o seu corpo estivesse começando a ficar congelado. Por isso só balançou a cabeça tremendo.  
\- Perdoe-me, eu realmente não tenho muito costume com humanos, por isso eu achei que não seria nada de mais prendê-lo, já que parecia buscar a sua própria morte.  
Eduardo não viu o que aconteceu, apenas que simplesmente sentiu seus membros começarem a voltar e o frio ir diminuindo aos poucos e a dor com ele. Por isso imediatamente uniu as pernas ao peito enquanto as abraçava.  
\- Isso é patético. Realmente estou reconsiderando se devo salvá-lo ou não.  
\- De que?  
Perguntou quando sua voz conseguiu sair de sua garganta e elevou o rosto, percebendo que realmente estava falando com um menino. Ele era negro como a noite acima dele, seus olhos era de um azul escandalosamente claro para uma pele tão escura, havia marcas amarelas e vermelhas por toda a superfície de seu corpo formando algum tipo de desenho que não conseguia identificar. Ele parecia poderoso e imponente como um guerreiro ou rei, mesmo tendo a aparência de alguém que mal aprendeu a andar.  
\- Oras dos seres que vocês libertaram mexendo onde não deviam, acordando a mim e aos meus filhos, trazendo morte aqueles que você tão fervorosamente fode. Por algum desígnio de Asther você ainda está vivo, mas se eu for embora, isso não vai ser por muito tempo.  
\- Você está mentindo.  
Disse simplesmente, afinal não tinha libertado nada quando descobrira o sítio e nem tinha desenterrado tanta coisa assim, só algumas peças. Aquilo só poderia ser uma alucinação causada pela privação de suas comodidades e uma comida sofrida, só poderia ser. Contudo o menino lhe encarou enfezado em sua face infantil e pode perceber algo se erguendo atrás dele como se fosse um gigante, de uma forma que o seu cérebro só conseguiu definir como um cubo. Um gigante cubo sem fim.  
\- Está me acusando de mentir humano? Eu não minto! E tal acusação me dá direito de tirar a sua vida.  
Viu a mão dele se movendo e instintivamente fechou os olhos esperando pelo tapa ou porrada que nunca veio, contudo permaneceu por algum tempo de olhos fechados até que percebeu que era seguro. Quando tornou a abri-los o menino estava lhe encarando com raiva, mas não parecia que iria bater nele.   
\- Você tem muita sorte humano, que as coisas mudaram, por isso não posso deixá-lo morrer e nem matá-lo eu mesmo. O que nos restam duas possibilidades: eu vou com você e viro o seu guarda costa, o que não quero fazer ou simplesmente sacrificá-lo para concertar a burrada que fez o que acho que você não quer fazer. O que gera um impasse.  
\- Você não está falando coisa com coisa, eu ainda não acredito que todos estão mortos. Eu quero alguma prova.  
Aqueles desconcertantes olhos azuis lhe encararam antes que um sorriso, com perfeitos dentes brancos, aparecesse em seus lábios finos. Havia uma espécie de crueldade inocente que só as crianças tinham, embora distorcida de uma forma que parecia maléfica. Um arrepio percorreu o seu corpo, deixando-o arrependido do que acabara de falar.  
\- Quer uma prova? Pois bem, lhe darei uma. Siga-me, por favor.  
O menino virou-se caminhando em direção ao acampamento deixando-o para trás com passos calmos e rápidos, como ele estivesse um misto de pressa com indiferença. Ele quase caiu ao tentar se levantar pela primeira vez, mas não demorou muito para se firmar e correr atrás do menino que parecia andar em uma velocidade impossível para o tamanho de seu corpo.   
\- Fique próximo de mim humano, ou não poderei te defendê-lo como merece e morrerá. O que me pouparia trabalho, mas deixaria o meu pai irritado e isso seria péssimo.  
\- Quem é o seu pai?  
\- Você não acredita nele, então não vou perder o meu tempo explicando.  
Um ar inquisidor apareceu em seu rosto, mas não perdurou muito por estar no meio do acampamento. De inicio não percebia absolutamente nada, mas então o som de algo que poderia ser descrito como estática começou a soar baixo perto de seu ouvido, mas não o suficiente para saber a origem, era como se tivesse vindo de todos os lugares. Depois foram formas definidas que pareciam está se formando bem a sua frente.  
\- O que está acontecendo?  
\- Não tem capacidade para entender o que estou fazendo, mas você irá ver exatamente o que ocorreu com os seus... Acho que a palavra certa é subordinados. Isso. O que ocorreu com os seus subordinados, mas aviso não faça nada e nem se mexa muito ou eles vão te sentir e você irá morrer.   
Algo em como ele disse aquilo de forma tão banal e quase dispensável o fez perceber que estava falando a verdade e não era uma espécie bizarra de blefe para distraí-lo. Percebendo que a situação não era algo racional ou que ele podia simplesmente compreender com a lógica, um medo ainda maior do que tudo o que vinha sentindo se apossou dele. Não gostava de nada que fugisse a lógica e ao intelectual, tudo o mais não passava de misticismo ou crendice, não era real.  
\- Não é porque sua mente é incapaz de assimilar o que estou fazendo, que é irreal ou como mesmo pensou crendice. E pare de pensar besteira e preste atenção, vai começar.  
Olhou para o fora do acampamento vendo os dois carros com as equipes chegando, viu quando saíram cinco pessoas de cada um conversando e rindo, podia perceber como eles pareciam animados e divertidos. Por um momento pode sentir-s parte deles, ainda sim não conseguiu se mexer, talvez alguma parte do seu cérebro conseguisse entender o que estava acontecendo e por isso o mantinha estagnado.  
Viu quando todos se juntaram no meio do acampamento e cervejas, refrigerantes e água foram compartilhados, quando a comida começou a ser servida e quando alguns casais começaram a ser formar. Não precisava de som para saber o que estavam conversando, não precisava do cheiro para saber como estava a comida, conseguia saber tudo de cabeça. Viu como as coisas estavam indo bem, até que o primeiro braço voou.  
Simplesmente assim alguém, que ele não conseguiu ver quem, estava ainda com o garfo entre os dedos quando o membro passou voando a sua frente. Então uma perna, um olho e até mesmo língua voaram pelo céu como alguém misturando uma salada, tripas começaram a se espalhada pelo chão, um intestino se abriu completamente na área virando algo que parecia uma minhoca. Em segundos, o que antes eram pessoas que ele estava convivendo por semanas viraram apenas pedaços indistintos de carne branca, sem sangue ou forma. Ainda sim, não conseguiu ver o que ou como tudo estava ocorrendo.  
\- Eu tinha esquecido como eles eram bagunceiros.  
\- E-eu não consigo ver nada.  
\- Isso era o esperado, se conseguisse provavelmente não estaria seguro, eles só aparecem na hora que vão matar suas vitimas.  
\- Mas você consegue vê-los não é?  
\- Consigo, mas não se iluda achando que foi de graça, até mesmo para o meu povo eles são mortais e dignos de serem nossos rivais. Muitos do meu povo se perder nessas batalhas, muitos do que considerava meu próprio éter desapareceu para sempre. É uma dor que não tem preço.  
A tristeza na voz dele era imensurável, fazendo com o homem que desde a infância não chorava, derramasse lágrimas incompreendidas. Virou-se para a cena a sua frente, sentindo-se mais perdido do que nunca, contudo não havia acabado. Não mesmo.   
Pouco a pouco os restos que não foram devorados, se fosse isso que realmente estava ocorrendo, foram se unindo como se tivessem sido levados por um rodamoinho, levados por um vento que ele não conseguia enxergar porque nada mais se movia. Nem mesmo a areia em que eles estavam. Aos poucos um corpo fora se montando, de uma maneira desengonçada, torta e trôpega. Não havia pele. Ossos e músculos só em alguns lugares, tripas por todos. Era como se observasse o monstro de Frankenstein.  
Viu a criatura tentar dar um passo, então outro e aos poucos ele conseguiu seguir um ritmo que poderia ser chamado de andar. Sem olhar para trás desapareceu no meio do deserto.   
\- Eu não esperava que eles conseguissem fazer isso com humanos, acho que eles têm mais poderes sobre você que eu esperava e isso não é nada bom.  
\- Não consigo entender nada! Tudo isso parece mentira.  
\- Não é e você está muito fodido cara, eles vão vir atrás de você. Querendo ou não.  
\- E por quê?  
\- Você os libertou você pode prendê-los. E eles sabem que estou contigo.  
\- Eu não fiz nada! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer?  
\- Até que alguém acredite, mas pode apostar que não vai ser eu.  
Ele olhou desesperado para onde estava o corpo dos seus alunos, dos seus colegas e amantes, observou que tão logo a criatura havia se erguido e seguido, o chão começou a se manchar com sangue. Como se fosse um efeito retardado, como se estivesse observando o um jogo bugado.   
\- E-eu não sei o que fazer.  
O menino virou-se em sua direção, seus olhos sérios como ele nunca vira ninguém lhe observar diretamente assim.  
\- Eu não posso lhe ajudar nisso, a decisão é sua e de mais ninguém.  
\- Quero dormir.  
Ele percebeu o menino erguendo a mão e tocando a testa dele, tudo ficando escuro e sumindo no breu.


End file.
